


The last of it in her

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Quintis - Freeform, Tears, White Out, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, Toby. She's gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last of it in her

**Author's Note:**

> When Walter said he only heard one heart beat I screamed so yeah...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.

_Paige Dineen._

_When she heard the news through the coms she knew she had to be strong for Ralph. Ralph buried himself in her embrace and cried for hours. At night when Ralph finally falls asleep, she cries herself to sleep. As days past she cries a little less but every time Ralph cries, she remembers the day she heard the news and starts to cry again._

_Cabe Gallo._

_Ever since that day, he stopped talking unless necessary. He tried to be strong for the cyclone but after a week has passed he caved in. Every night after work he would go boxing to blow off steam, he would box all night long till he injured himself or till he was dehydrated before he would head home._

_Ralph Dineen._

_Before he heard the news through the coms with Sylvester and Paige, he thought he had little EQ and feelings. But when he heard the news he uncontrollably cried while hugging his mum. Even as the days passes he would cry secretly in the toilets of his school and sometimes he would cry in his room in the middle of the night._

Sylvester Dodd.

_He didn't want to, but every day the words "She did not make it." would ring in his ears. He would put on the songs Megan and Happy liked every single night before he goes to sleep. With Megan, he got to spend every last moment together. With Happy, no one thought that she would leave so early, they didn't even get to say good bye. He would silently cry on the bus trip home every night, thinking how unfair it was for her, wishing that they had made more memories, wishing he thanked her more for everything she has done for him._

_Walter O'Brien._

_He distanced himself from everyone. He kept quiet. He barely talked to anyone other than himself and Ferret Buller. He would replay the scenes in his head everyday, "I will not let my friend die." and "She did not make it." He hated himself that he couldn't keep his promise. Every time he was alone he would reminisce the moments he and Happy spent together, his eyes would be wet with tears but he refused to let them fall. Happy was like a little sister to him and he loved her so much, just as much as he had loved Megan. He went back to midnight high speed car racing using a Ferrari to try ease the pain of losing two people that he loved so much in such a short period of time._

_Patrick Quinn._

_When Cabe called and told him the news, Patrick broke down and cried. He cursed and yelled in his empty garage. He cried himself to sleep every night, he lost his Wife and his daughter. He didn't get to spend enough time with her. He blamed himself for everything. He did kicked the habit of drinking for Happy and he didn't go back to drinking for her sake. But Patrick Quinn was a changed man, knowing that the two most important people in his life were gone forever._

_Doctor Tobias M. Curtis._

_His fingertips were cold to the touch when he checked her pulse, there was a pulse. He weakly smiled and gave Cabe and Walter a thumbs up. But he didn't know that was the last of it in her. He let her to breathe in the warm air first, then taking a deep breath of it himself. She still didn't wake up, any genius would know she should be awake by then. He checked her pulse again to realise it was gone. He cried, screamed and shouted. Cabe had to jump down to secure the rope around a crying Toby and Happy's limp dead body before hoisting himself up._

_In the helicopter he refused to eat or drink. He just talked to her._

_He held her limp body in his arms._

"Happy, wake up. Stop ignoring me, just for once." "Happy, please." "Talk to me or hit me, I don't care just react Hap. Please." Toby tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Toby, she's-" Walter tried to say but Cabe stopped him.

"Happy Quinn, please." His voice was hoarse and his throat was in pain from crying and from not drinking enough water. Every word he said came off like a whine.

"I said I would take better care of you, Hap. I still haven't got a chance yet. Happy please." Tears fell down from his eyes.

"Happy. Wake up. We still need to build the doll house together and I still need to take you on the date I missed." Toby's words tumbled over each other and were filled with sniffs and tears in between.

"Happy Quinn, I don't want to scare you but I'm in love with you. You know that. Wake up for me." Tears streamed down from his eyes. Cabe secretly allowed his tears to fall but he didn't let anyone see him cry.

"TOBY SHE'S GONE." Walter shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. Toby looked up and saw Walter crying and Cabe's head turned away, the shrink knew he was crying as well. Walter stood up and hugged Toby.

"I'm sorry, Toby. She's gone." Walter said while tears fell down from his eyes. "She's gone."

For the rest of the 12 hour flight they just cried till they fell asleep from exhaustion.

-

_Every night since that day he would drink and cry till he passed out on his couch at home. He didn't gamble, he didn't do anything "normal" for the first month since that day. He went to work, but wasn't his old self. He kept quiet, no jokes, no puns, no dancing or singing. He can't erase the memory of holding the deceased body of the love of his life in his arms._

_Every morning when he came to work he was hungover. The first thing he'd do was to clean the dust off Happy's work station and motorcycle and every evening after work he would visit Patrick and that was the only time Toby would voluntarily talk, other than that he would only talk if it was absolutely necessary._

_The shrink himself was an emotional wreck, an emotional dumpster fire he couldn't help the cyclone get over Happy's sudden passing, so Walter made them talk to a professional physicist, everyone agreed except Toby. Everyone eventually started acting "normal" during working hours but they grieved when they were alone, except Toby, he was never the same again. After the day Happy died, he was practically dead too, just on the inside._

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave reviews! Thank you! This is like a countdown, the people most effected are at the bottom.


End file.
